I should die
by nirobi
Summary: this story is about love and tragedy. this is my first story. i hope you like it.


I Should Die

Every thing was normal in La Push, a small home town of Washington. It was as normal as it could be with Wolves pack and vampires. They were getting pretty bored with nothing to do around. All the excitement got over after the Volturi was defeated after Reneesme was born. To make the atmosphere a little energetic two girl moved there with their family. Alex and Anna, they didn't know themselves how much they would effect the lives of the Wolves and the Cullen's, Especially Alex. Anna is seventeen years and Alex is fifteen. They are kids of Mr. John Grant and Mrs. Emma Grant. Their parents lived in La Push many years ago and they decided to come back and live here again. The main reason was that John wanted to live in a peaceful place. He got tired of city noise. Anna has no objection about it but Alex was down right city girl and she was not happy with what happened. But the excitement of getting to a new place got the better of her. She looked at it like an adventure to cheer herself up. Little did she knew she was about to live the greatest adventure in her life.

They were in the new house which was quite old.

"Alex, stop running in the house and help your sister…. God when this girl would learn" yelled her mother.

"Mom, say something to Alex, she is annoying the hell out of me" Anna complained

"Anna, mind your language. And Alex, stop bothering your sister."

"Mom, she isn't working at all" Anna complained again

"No MOM… she is lying. I am working here" replied Alex

"You are just messing around" they were actually fighting over a tooth brush.

"It's also a work and a very hard one" said Alex.

"ALEX get out of the room" finally her mother kicked her out.

"Fine I am going to dad then"

"Please, I would be grateful" said Anna. She left with loud foot steps. Both Anna and her mom was happy that they would work in peace now.

Alex went to her dad who was unloading some boxed from the car in the garage.

"Hey Alex! What are you doing, honey?"

"Nothing dad…. I am bored already" John looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Alex, how can you be bored? We have so much works to do"

"Well they are not my type of work. And Anna and mom kicked me out of the house also" he dad shook his head

"Okay….if you really don't have anything to do then why don't you go and check out the area."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Why haven't I think of that before? Thanks dad… Bye" she started running

"Take as long as you want…. Don't need to hurry." Usually parents would tell to come back soon but not with Alex. John was relieved that she didn't get a chance to annoy him.

Alex can get on people's nerve when she wanted which is practically all the time. She was walking on the street. The whole road was empty. One or two cars were passing by sometimes. It wasn't raining also which was good for her. After debating a while in her mind weather she should go in the woods or to the beach. She made up her mind to go to the beach.

On the way a group of huge, muscular, tall and SHIRTLESS boys were heading towards her. She didn't notice at first but who can not notice them. She thought that they would pass by. They did pass by but not without a little incident.

The wolf pack was returning from patrolling. They didn't come across a vampire for quite some days. The young ones were complaining about it that they don't have any fun anymore. They saw a girl coming towards them who looked new here. Jacob went to talk to her while the others followed him

"Hey are you new here?" Jake asked Alex. She doesn't show her true self in front of strangers. So like a good girl Alex nodded her head. Acted like a shy person.

"Are you from the Grant family?" Jake asked again and she only nodded

"We are having a welcome party for you tonight. Your dad must know about it" she already knew about this party so she nodded again

"You can talk, can't you?" as she didn't say a word Jacob was considering her dumb. In reply she nodded again. Jacob rolled his eyes mentally.

"It would be a lot better if you answer with words, you know. You can talk in English, can't you?" he was trying to be as polite as possible. When he didn't get any reaction from her he introduced himself

"I am Jacob by the way. And these are my friends."

He told everyone's name. Leah was the only girl there. As usual Leah didn't even look at her when Jacob said her name. The others nodded to her. After Jacob finished telling their names he waited for her to say her name which she didn't

"So what is your name?" he asked getting annoyed with the lack of response

"You will hear it every time you pass by our house, if I am home" she started to walk away

"What?" Quil asked not really getting what she meant by that.

"See you guys later at the party" she ran away toward the beach

"Weird isn't she?" said Embry.

"I heard they are two girls. Perhaps her sister, wonder how she would be?" said Brady

"Why Brady got some plan in your head?" asked Collin

"No, nothing unusual" said Brady

"Or should I say nothing non-perverted" said Seth.

At night Jacob and Quil went to pick the Grants to the party. Before they could knock on the door they heard shouting from inside. If they weren't listening to what they were saying one would think that someone must have been having serious fight with another.

"ALEX STOP KNOCKING ON MY DOOR" Anna yelled loudly

"We are going for a welcome party Sis, not your wedding reception. Come out quickly" said Alex

"ALEX, stop harassing your sister right now" shouted their mom from downstairs.

"Every one ready…they would be here soon to pick us up" said John

"ALEX, where are the car keys"

"It's in your cot pocket dad" Alex shouted back. She knocked again on Anna's room door

"ALEX STOP OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU"

The two standing outside looked at each other

"I guess this is what she meant earlier this morning" Quil agreed with Jacob. For one reason or another every one in the house is shouting her name.

They finally knocked at the door. It was Alex who opened it. As soon as she saw them she sighed in disappoint. They didn't really get they reason.

"Anna would be disappointed" Jacob frowned in confusion.

"Why would she be disappointed?" asked Quil. She smirked at them but didn't give them any answer. Again they agreed to the opinion that she was weird. May be the whole family was.

Pretty soon they got into cars. Emma and John rode their car and the kids got into the truck Jacob brought. Anna was flushed red when she saw them. She was really shy around boys. When Anna thought that the boys in the front seat wouldn't hear her she whispered to Alex

"You lied to me" she said in accused tone.

"No..no I didn't lie to you. I swear they were shirtless when I met them. And there were eight, no nine, no ten of them with one female…. Now what can I do if they found a shirt on their way"

"If I remember correctly you told me they stayed like that all the time"

"Well that's what I thought"

"I will never believe you again"

"Woh! Don't get pissed on me. I just told you what happened on my way. It was you who started to fantasize about shirtless hunky boys."

"Alex….shut up"

They thought no one heard them but the two wolves thanks to their sharp hearing heard every single word and was chuckling to themselves.

"I guess I got he disappoint part too" said Jacob. Only Quil heard that and nodded with him.

"So Anna, would you be joining La Push high?" asked Jacob. Anna was struggling not to stammer in nervousness.

"Yeah.. I .. I would be a junior this year"

"We will be seniors" informed Quil

"That's good…. There would be someone I know" she said.

"And what about you Alex?" asked Quil

"Oh, I would be going too or mom would kick me out of the house"

The boys laughed but Anna glared at her. She shrugged her shoulder at her. They reached the party spot soon. They gang came to welcome them. All the wolves and their imprints were there. They were getting introduced with everyone. Alex and Anna became the center of attention in the party. No matter how weird they were they were beautiful. Both of the sister looked like princess. Anna looked gorgeous and so did Alex. The only difference was that Alex had no make up on her and Anna was covered up with it. Alex didn't have girly looks on her much like Anna. The boys however preferred Anna over Alex to flirt with not only here but anywhere.

At one point Anna and Embry came face to face. Embry was about to introduce himself when she looked at him. And his eyes fell on hers.

"Shit man he has done it" said Collin loudly. Thankfully no one paid attention to him especially the girls.

At that blessed moment Embry imprinted on her. Anna became his soul mate, his world with one glance. Embry lost hope of imprinting ever. But the thought that he might imprint kept him away from all the girls he wished to date. He was getting depressed day by day. Even more when he saw other couples and heard his pack brothers thoughts. Now he felt like the luckiest person in the world. His Anna was so perfect for him. He was already in love with her. He swore to protect her from all the harms and sorrows.

Mean while he was lost in his thoughts Anna was creeping out by the way he was looking at her. Jacob got into action and nudged Embry to bring him out of the daze. He wanted to growl for the disturbance in his thoughts but he realized the circumstances and mouthed a thanks to Jacob. Later he introduced himself properly to Anna

"Hello I am Embry Call."

"Anna.. Anna Grant"

"It's nice to meet you finally" he was giving her Lovey-Dovey eyes

"Finally?" Anna asked confused

"Oh I heard you were coming to stay….. When we planned the welcome party…. I…. would you like some drink?" Embry was scolding himself for acting like an idiot

"Yeah sure" they left the others while talking. Anna had her cheek red constantly. And Embry couldn't stop admiring that.

Alex noticed all this and she wanted an explanation

"Hey guys.. Not that I am complaining about what happened but what really did happened here right now? I mean my sister who runs away from boys…she is talking to one alone. It's a miracle"

"They liked each other.. …That's all. Don't think too much about it kiddo" said Quil. Alex rolled her eyes.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer here. She needed to find it out on her own. True that Embry was handsome but how can she like him just like that. Nothing was making sense to her. And it bothers her when ever she doesn't understand or can't know something.

She was standing alone on the edge of the sea line. Someone cleared his throat beside her to gain her attention. It was Seth who was looking for a chance to talk to her for a while. Alex really interested him, not romantically though.

"Hey Seth"

"Alex right, finally got the name"

"Yeah I noticed that" she said sarcastically. Seth blushed at that though it wasn't visible for his dark skin. It was obvious he would have heard her name by then

"What are you thinking?" he changed the topic

"Finally my Sis got someone. And the good thing is she won't be after me twenty four seven now. Though, it happened in a really unusual way."

"You know there is something called love at first site" said Seth

"I never thought Anna would be the girl to fall at first site"

"Are you not happy?" asked Seth a little worried for Embry

"I am…. only if she is happy. Or Embry would regret falling for her"

"What a nice way to threat!" he said sarcastically.

From a distance Seth heard Paul teasing the new couple

"Get a room love birds"

Embry instantly smacked his head. Alex couldn't hear what was being said but the way it looked anyone could guess what was going on. Anna looked like blood will come out of her cheek due to blushing madly. Seth wanted to keep the conversation going on with Alex

"You know I have an elder sister too. Her name is Leah. You already met her, I guess"

"Yes I did meet her. Don't mind but she didn't look friendly though" Seth nodded sadly

"Yeah she had a heart break. Since then she became a bitter bitch to all"

"I hope Embry love himself enough. Because if he does anything to Anna I will personally rip his head off"

"He would protect Anna with his life" Seth confidently said.

"You really do love your sister, don't you?" he asked seriously

"Of course I do. She is a sweet heart. Mom and dad always tell me to be like her. But that won't be possible in this life time"

"If you love her so much why do you annoy her so much? I heard her say you are her pain in ass" Alex laughed at that

"You won't get it. She loved it when I bother her actually. And I am also helpless in that case. You know I can't sleep well until I make her shout at me"

"You know you are weird"

"I know" after a pause "Let's get inside" she said. She and Seth went inside where everyone was already gossiping.

"Where have you been, Alex?" Anna asked as soon as she saw her

"Jesse Anna, you have Embry now. Give me some peace" Anna blushed

"Alex, there is nothing between us like that" said Anna trying to sound strong

"Oh yeah that's why you guys looked like you would jump on each other the first chance you get"

"Shut up, Alex" said Anna glaring at her. But she couldn't hide the blush and Alex smirked at her for getting caught.

"I like her" said Brady while chuckling at the embarrassed situation of Embry and Anna

"Wait till we get home" Anna threat Alex in a low dangerous voice.

"Oops I think I crossed you patience line. Emily can I stay here for the night so that you guys won't have to organize a funeral tomorrow"

"I will definitely like her" said Brady never letting go of a chance to hit on her.

"If you want to stay somewhere else at night….. My house is open for you"

"That would be great Brady. Thanks… I would bring dad with me….. And the three of us could have a great night over. We would watch a movie and eat pop-corn." She clapped her hands to show her fake excitement.

Brady's face fell and everyone got the chance to mock him. He stuck out his tongue at Alex.

"Still like my baby sister, Brady?" Anna asked

"I am having second thoughts"

Jared and Quil who was absent during this little interesting conversation entered the room. Jared went straight to Kim and started to kiss her like crazy.

"Ow Jared man… you need to have some control. Poor Kim could never breathe when ever you are around her" said Collin. Jared avoided him and kept kissing.

"Every one is in the room, Honey" said Kim between the heated kisses

"Jared doesn't care about spoiling the young ones" said Brady

"Yeah like you are not spoiled enough already" Jared defended himself.

"Quil and Jacob are most innocent ones here" said Collin

"Don't forget our Seth. He is as innocent as a baby" said Emily

"No, he is not, not now" said Paul smirking

"I don't believe you. He is so cute" said Kim and Jared growled out loud. It didn't go unnoticed by Anna and Alex

"Did you hear the growl?" Alex asked. For a second everyone got tensed a bit. But thanks to Rachael, Jake's elder sister. She covered it up in time.

"Must be one of the stomachs, they always stay hungry" every once forced out a laugh

"Would you like to hang out with us tomorrow?" Embry asked Anna quickly to divert her attention. And he really wanted to know if she would spend time with him. Meanwhile, Jake glared at Jared who mouthed a sorry. Anna looked she would burst any moment with happiness.

"Yeah… yeah….. Sure …. Of course…. I mean when… when do you want to go?" Alex rolled her eyes at her sister.

"At four thirty…. Would it be a problem?" asked Embry. He was nervous himself

"No it's absolutely fine"

"Great I will pick you up"

"Hey Alex, what would you be doing tomorrow?" asked Seth. She shrugged her shoulder

"I don't know. I don't have any plans"

"Besides annoying me and mom, you should mention that" said Anna. Alex stuck her tongue at her.

"How about you come with us? We are going to hang with the Cullen's tomorrow"

Everyone except Anna and Alex stiffed again. Seth also realized his mistake and looked at Jacob for help

"No Seth there's been some changes in plan. They have other plans for tomorrow. So we won't be going"

The Cullen's have party at their mansion. The wolf pack and their imprints were obviously welcome. Its one and a half year since Nissie was born. They live just next to the treaty line now. The things were good between them but they still abide by the rules. The whole pack would go there tomorrow but they can't take strangers there. The Cullen's won't like it and it wasn't safe too.

They needed some other plan for Anna and Alex. Embry quickly proposed Anna to go out with him and spend the evening. Anna happily agreed at that. Seth also asked Alex about spending time with him tomorrow.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Seth

"I have perfect plans for us. Come to our house at four thirty"

Alex and Seth worked on Alex's dad's car in the evening. Seth was cursing himself for agreeing to this at first. He thought he was missing big funs. But after a while he wasn't bored anymore. Actually he was surprised to see the amount of knowledge Alex had on cars. Soon he also got interested. They lost the track of time and it was almost seven.

"Ha… finally finished" said Alex after giving the engine a finishing touch

"Hope you weren't bored" said Alex

"No… not at all… I actually had a great time" replied Seth

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah"

"That's good then. I was feeling pity for you"

"Why would you feel pity for me?" confused Seth asked her

"Because you thought your whole evening is destroyed when you got here"

"No….. it's not that….." he couldn't speak more as Alex looked straight into his eyes. He sighed

"Yeah I thought that…" he confessed

"So, you really had a good time or was it ruined like you thought? Be honest please. I can take any answer. Feel free"

"Honestly I had a great time. I swear. I am looking forward to spend time like today already" Alex smiled at that.

She was convinced that Seth actually liked spending time with her. They were talking about things about their life.

"I never met a girl before who knows so much about cars" said Seth

"You haven't seen the whole world yet Seth. There are more like me, even better than me. But I and Anna are different though. She knew nothing about cars and stays away from engines as far as she can"

"You are exceptional. You know that?"

"I know" she smiled a little which was almost like Edward's. It suited her. No matter how messy she was she was a beauty.

"Do you have any girlfriend, Seth?"

"No… I have dated a couple of girls but never really got into any relationship."

"What about you?" asked Seth? Deep down in his heart he wanted the answer to be negative.

"I am not a romantic person and certainly not datable. People would like to hang with me or be friends with me. But never date me. And I also don't like to date. So I am cool with it"

"I don't think you are not datable. If you ask me I like girls like you. But they are rare"

"Don't start having feelings for me of that sort. You would greatly regret. I am warning you" she said that with out any hint of threat in her voice but there was a warning for Seth.

He swore not to get involve with any other girl but his imprint. He didn't want to turn some happy girl into Leah.

"I wasn't planning to also. I am happy to be friends with you"

"Me either" said Alex

On the other hand Embry and Anna were walking home from the beach. They had a great time together.

"Anna, I am really happy today. This is the best time of my life" they were holding hands. Embry brought her hand close to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly.

It sent shiver down her spine and she blushed.

"You know I was thinking about what happened last night"

"What were you thinking?"

"It doesn't make sense actually. I mean when I saw you it felt like I don't need anyone else but you. Like, I have known you my whole life. I felt happy and secure. I feel warm and safe around you. But in reality I have only known you for some hours only. I usually don't go this fast with anyone… but… you…"

"Sssshhh" Embry put his finger on her lips to stop her talks

"I am glad that you feel like that"

"But it's really… I don't know. I met you just yesterday. But I am here with you and I am happy…. I don't know anything now. I am just following my heart…."

Embry cupped her cheek with his warm palm and kissed her softly and quickly. Anna blushed red at that. Embry was really happy to know that his Anna wasn't complaining about taking things so fast.

"I want to take you out on a date, Anna"


End file.
